Sinister Similarities
by Lawlipop9991
Summary: Its been nearly a millennia since he had gained his powers, long after his friends and sister died. After collecting all the ghostly artifacts and hiding them all over the Ghost Zone where only he could possibly get to them, Danny is alone in an empty world. At Clockwork's insistence, it's time for him to find a new home. Hopefully, there will be something to interest him there.
1. Finally, the Lonliness Will End

A/N I'm sorry about this people, I had everything ready to be typed only to have all of it shredded. Chapter seven of TWC was completed and the crossover was three-fourths of the way done. I had gone out with my mother for a little time to ourselves and my father and older brother had errands to run for their jobs. My mom and I came back to the house to get a few things only to find that my twelve year old brother decided to turn the completed chapter and first chapter of the crossover into confetti. I was pissed; ten thousand words, shredded. They were first copies, written by hand, too. It's going to be a while before I can finish those again. It's a good thing that I had this on hand from my rare moments that I had free in school. All of this work is the accumulation of writing through these last two months, please enjoy!

Disclaimer!~ I do not own Hellsing nor do I owner Danny Phantom. They belong to Kohta Hirano and Butch Hartman respectively.

* * *

A lone figure in a cloak walked down a deserted street. The person sighed as they came to a stop, seeing that ruins of what seemed to have been a restaurant came into his peripheral view. Pulling down the hood of their light, black cloak; the figure revealed themselves to be a young male with pale skin, long, wind-swept, pitch-black hair and cold, weary, glacial blue eyes. The boy's lips, pale as the rest of his skin, twitched downwards from the straight line they were in previously, curling up upon glimpsing a golden shimmer in his eyes thanks to the newly rising sun. Walking over to the gold glimmer of light, dancing around marks of long-dried blood as he did so, he recognized the shining item. Picking up the object, a small golden ring that turned silver the moment he touched its surface, between his thumb and fore-finger and holding it up to properly look at it, he let warmth flood his eyes.

"Happy now," an echoing, disembodied voice asked.

"Yes, immensely so," the boy answered as he turned around, his dark bangs waving in his face.

"There wasn't anything you could have done, you know that. This is an empty world now, you are the only one left on this desolate planet, have been for over two hundred years. There are two choices that you can pick from; one: stay here, alone until the human race can come into existence once more, something that won't happen for another couple of millenia, or two: going to another world in the hope of finding a new home," a spectral man, the owner of the echoing voice, informed as he stepped through a blue portal.

The boy questioned him curiously, looking into his completely red eyes, "Why not back in time?"

The specter sighed, having hoped that the boy wouldn't ask that question, "You'd see _them_ again, but they wouldn't be the same people that you once knew. They wouldn't know the secrets that you had shared, they wouldn't have any of the experience that the versions of them that you knew had. It would be like looking at strangers the held your friend's faces, but none of the memories that came with those faces. It would not be wise for you to put yourself in that situation. It would cause you more harm than good. After hearing my words, do you truly wish to go back, back to the beginning of your suffering, the daily beatings?"

The tired boy looked away, his skin paling further from a light tan to a creamy white in the rays of the morning sun.

"No, I'll go to a new world, Clockwork. I suppose this will be the last I'll ever see of you, correct?" the pale boy replied exhaustedly.

The spectral form stepped into the sunlight next to the boy, showing his appearance. His skin, a light greenish-blue, was seen only on his bare hands and the bottom half of his face that wasn't covered by the hood of his dark purple cloak. Tufts of silver hair could be seen under the shadowed hood along with a tattoo-like scar running down from his left eye to his jawline. His cloak, clipped together at his left collar bone, was open and letting his chest be seen. His chest, the most unusual part about him, was a window displaying insides that would normally be viewed in a grandfather clock. The boy looked at the ghost with a pained smile. Clockwork knew him so well, knew that he'd do anything to keep his loved ones safe from harm, even after nearly a millennia gone by. However, from the tone he'd taken, nothing good would happen if he went back in time to save them.

"You know that things would only get worse, Daniel. They would notice your change in behavior, the look in your eyes and question you about them. You'd separate yourself from them; hoping to keep them safe that way, but you'd only lose yourself in misery," the time ghost explained.

Daniel turned back to the sunrise, nodding his head slowly.

"Clockwork, would the Infi-map happen to be able to take me to another world? I know that it can take people to different time frames, but what of other dimensions?" Daniel whispered softly.

Clockwork smiled, happy to know that the boy hadn't lost his touch and was still spot-on with his guesses, "Yes, the Infi-map can do so, and it is the object that I was about to suggest that you use. You already know where it is; you were the one to hide it after the land of Far Frozen went up in flames three-fourths of the way through the Halfa War. I recall that you hide it, along with the rest of all the ghostly artifacts, somewhere that only you could get to, yes? Anyway, once you retrieve the map, just as you would request it to bring you to your desired time, you'll ask for a different world. If you don't describe what world you wish to go to, you will receive a portal to a random world. If you are specific with what kind of world you want to go to, a portal to a world that fits your description, loosely or exactly, shall appear," Clockwork concurred with confidence.

"You said before that you can't see my future anymore, after I became King of the Ghost Zone. You told me that being king had nothing to do with whether or not you could see my future because you hadn't had any problems viewing the pasts and futures of previous rulers. Because I'm going to another world, that makes you unable to see the outcomes of my potential futures. You're tied to this world, which means that you can't see into other dimensions. The other worlds aren't yours to look over, why look over them when they have time lords of their own and you have enough work on your plate as it is?" Daniel thought out loud, his gaze set on the extravagant picture of the sun in front of him.

"You are correct, Masters of Time are forbidden to watch timelines that are not their own. This, of course, is to prevent the interference of others who do not know the timeline in question as well as the Time Master of that dimension. Interference from other worlds can be very dangerous. People who aren't Time Lords can come and go as they please, not knowing much of the timeline nor interferring with it, but Lords of Time themselves cannot leave their worlds. Should a Master of Time leave their post for too long, they could potentially miss something vital to the flow of their timeline, which would in turn throw their world into Chaos," Clockwork agreed gravely as he turned from the boy and the gorgeous sunrise that didn't fit their goodbye, but rather Daniel's new found hope after living such a long, lonely life.

Tilting his staff into the air in front of him, the blue portal from earlier appeared, looking vaguely like a clock face.

Turning his back to his portal, Clockwork raised his right hand and ruffled Daniel's hair playfully, "This is our last goodbye, Daniel, we won't be seeing each other ever again. It is with great pain that I leave you now, my dear boy. I pray that you land in a peaceful world," he said gently to the raven-haired boy facing the sun.

Batting the slim fingers away just as playfully after leaning into them, Daniel replied, "It has been nearly a millennia since I was born Clockwork, one would think that you be calling me Danny, my preferred name, after, at longest, a year. Yet here we are, on my nine-hundred, fifty-seventh birthday and you're still using my birth name."

"Someone has to aggravate you, at least a little bit, or you'll get bored," Clockwork smirked as he stepped away and turned back to his portal and leaving with one last piece of advice, "Take it from someone who's been around as long as the concept of time has, fill your existence with as many people as possible. Fill it with people you can tolerate the most."

Standing up and lifting his right arm to the height of his chest, he twisted his wrist like he would a key in a door. A bright, neon green portal ripped into existence as he let his limb fall to his side. Walking through the portal; he was met by a limitless expanse of swirling green, purple and black. Littered through the space were floating islands of grey rock and dark violet doors of all kinds. Though all of this was seen, not a single other entity was in sight. Danny flew through the silent dimension, breaking the sound barrier. He didn't want to see the emptiness of the soundless world that once overflowed with noise. Purple and Black soon faded to white and snow began to fall. Snowdrifts exploded as Danny plowed through them faster than a bullet through a stack of pillows. Danny came to a stop at an enormous glacier, passing the burnt village of the Far Frozen Yetis. If a person squinted, a vague picture of a scroll could be viewed on the surface of the whitened ice, different pictures of other objects could also be seen at various other points. Touching the glacier lightly, Danny slowly brushed off the snow that covered the picture. Once cleared of snow, the formerly faded picture was now crisp and bright. The ice then melted, creating a cavity in the glacier and revealing the actual scroll. Gently plucking the scroll out of the watermelon sized hole, Danny unfurled it carefully and gazed at the blank paper. There weren't any images on the Infi-map. He had to request a destination before anything appeared on the blank map. Thinking deeply, Danny sat down with his back against the base of the glacier, his legs spread out in front of him. He sat there for what could have been seconds or hours, staring at the imageless scroll in thought.

Finally standing up, he murmured into the barren tundra, "Take me to a world where I can meet someone similar to myself, a world in which I won't be the only monster."

The Infi-map shined a bright blood red as symbols popped upon the unrolled scroll. While there were familiar landmarks on the map, Danny looked at only two. The arrow that represented himself and the scarlet dot that stood for the portal to the world that was to be his new home. Taking off like a rocket; he zoomed eastward in the direction of the portal. Passing through the thick air so fast that colors blurred and ran together. Checking the map as he came to a stop in front of a dark carmine colored rip, Danny rolled the Infi-map up and placed it in a large satchel that was hidden by his cloak. This was the gateway he was looking for. Not one to be unprepared; letting familiar, cold rings wash over his body, starting above his head and below his feet, Danny changed into his ghostly persona. Gone was the hazmat suit he had donned during his first years as a hero, in its place was something more modest. Now, he was adorned in loose, but not baggy, pants with red accents reminiscent of crosses that covered his shins. His torso bore a black, long sleeved dress shirt and his shoulders were covered with long, scarlet, smooth pieces of fabric that fell to his ankles, decorated with a single silver cross pin at the ends of each. His satchel, now in full view, was a dark red with his symbol on the flap in black. Then, on his feet were dark grey steel-toed combat boots with carmine laces. On his neck and hips were a crimson choker and belt. Hanging from a silver chain, dangling from his left hip, were the ring that he picked up in the ruins of the deserted restaurant and a silver circlet with three turquoise gems, one at the center and one on each side. What topped his outfit off were the white leather straps across his chest and thighs, carrying a small assortment of silver knives and guns, each packed to the hilt with silver bullets.

Stealing a quick breath, Danny grumbled, "Well, hopefully there will be at least some sort of entertainment, instead of the drab desert that covers Earth in this world," with a determined glacial glare, Danny ran through the inter-dimensional rip.

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed this. I will reply to reviews of TWC chapter 6 in chapter 7, not in this story. Please be patient a little while longer.

Don't hesitate to review, I try to be as thorough as possible, but things still slip through. If you see a spelling or grammar error, tell me. I'd also like to hear opinions, however, remember to keep things polite. As my mother said to me earlier today, so long as you say it with a smile, you can say "f*ck you" all you want.


	2. Beating a Vampire Pig

A/N ~ Hey, so soon after the first chapter was uploaded, I'm putting this up now. Keep in mind, this story will be updated until I have rewritten everything that I lost for TWC and the DP/Bleach crossover. After which I wiil continue to update it at a more sedate pace to accommodate the other two fics, one established and one that was supposed to be uploaded a couple weeks ago.

Now, onto explaining a few things about this fic.

You will notice that characters will mistake Danny for a girl, that is because, over the near millenia, he grew his hair out. You will find out the reason for that as you read, however, because I'm not giving any spoilers right now. Coupled with the childish features of his youth and lean physique, he looks very feminine. He doesn't get mad when people mistake his gender though, rather he finds it amusing and makes a game of it, seeing how long it takes people to figure out that he's male and most definitely not the opposite. He does it to see the faces people make when they find out the truth.

Another thing, Danny has become very cautious about showing off his ghostly half. Not knowing how someone will react to it, he keeps it hidden. It will eventually be revealed, but not right away, people have to earn his trust before he tells them squat. Earning his genuine trust, however, is not easy. Not only does trust factor in, but so does him liking a person or not. If he doesn't like you, even if he does trust you, you won't get jack for anything other than a foot in the ass. If he likes you, but doesn't trust you, expect him to be _very_ sarcastic.

Next, after his escapades as Danny Phantom, Danny traveled the world in his own dimension. The why will be explained as you read. Across the globe, he met different creatures of myth and mystery. Vampires were one of them and became his main focus as they rose to take place in the world. Though, as time went on, things changed. The earth was becoming hotter, becoming a scorching desert. Danny could only watch as he was slowly becoming the only one left on the otherwise empty planet. The only one to keep him company was Clockwork, however, as the man had duties to the timeline, he could only spare a few minutes to any visit.

Then, Danny's attitude is more of a mask of sorts to protect his real self. He'll act like a child so people don't suspect anything, seeing as he currently has the visage of a child. His true self is more patient, polite, insightful, depressed, lonely, and can be very violent if presented with something he views as extremely wrong or reminds him of his less than pleasant past. As people gain more of his trust, they will see his more genuine personality shine through.

Finally, as for his catholic-like appearance, because Danny had no one else to speak with, Clockwork not counting as his visits were short as well as few and far inbetween, he turned to faith. There really weren't any other options for him, talking to inanimate objects being a major no so he wouldn't seem so insane. Taking on religious faith was his coping mechanism, allowing him to relieve himself of his lonliness and move on from his painful memories, which will be revealed later. Not only will it cause a little discord in Hellsing for a little while, but it will also help him make a few new friends.

Warning! ~ This fic contains gore and other mature things, it was moved to the rated M category because of it; please view at your own risk.

Disclaimer! ~ I DO NOT, in any way, shape or form, own neither Hellsing and or Danny Phantom nor do I own any of the characters in either show. They are owned respectively by Kohta Hirano and Butch Hartman. This fic is purely for entertainment of both myself and anyone who wishes to read it. Please enjoy!

* * *

Stepping out of the portal, Danny's breath was stolen. Trees, things he hadn't seen in over two centuries, were everywhere in sight. In the dark night sky was a bright full moon, something he remembered seeing get destroyed half a millennia ago, plunging his nights into pitch blackness with the stars providing what miniscule amount of comforting light that they could. In the distance, he could hear crickets chirping their long forgotten melodies and getting eaten by nocturnal predators in return. Animals, it had been nearing three hundred years since he had seen anything of the sort; he recalled this clearly because, before they adapted to the major lack of protein, many humans had died due to lack of proper nutrition.

A high pitched scream suddenly broke the tranquil quietness of the forest, shocking Danny out of his walk down his lane of memories. Turning invisible and intangible; he swept through the trees in the direction of the clamor. What he found was, in comparison to the beautiful scenery that had greeted him when he had stepped through the rip, absolutely appalling in every sense of the word. Dead, yet still moving, rotting corpses of people of nearly every age. They were everywhere, all of them sporting glowing purple eyes and missing chunks of flesh. Their skin was light blue with decay and sharp fangs filling their groaning open mouths glistened in the moon's light.

In the center of them was a single, living young woman around her late teens to early twenties. Her blue eyes wide with terror and her damp, bright blonde hair stuck to her forehead with sweat were his first points of focus, barely noting her blue police uniform or her physical attributes. He needed to act quickly before she was killed.

Not wanting to scare the girl; Danny let his human persona take his ghost persona's place while keeping his fighting apparel. His hair darkened to black, ice blue eyes replaced radioactive green and creamy tan lightened to milky white in the span of scant nanoseconds. Taking a silver dagger from his right hip holster, Danny swiftly and silently dispatched the nightmarish creatures as someone appeared in front of the blonde police girl. In front of the blue clothed woman was what looked like a holy man, a vicar. Danny relaxed a bit as he began to work on getting rid of zombies with teenage visages, thinking that the woman was in safe hands, but was surprised and disgusted by what the man said and did next.

Grabbing the collar of the woman's blue uniform top, the creepy man spoke with what seemed to be an epic fail in trying to sound arousing, "I have no need for a fledgling vampire with free will. Loyal slaves are all I want. I doubt there are any virgins of your year or older in this day and age anyway. I'll take my time draining you after I rape you."

Danny's ectoplasmic blood stopped as he heard the fake vicar announce this, vaguely registering that his accent was from somewhere in England. The police woman, not being too keen on the idea either, responded by shooting the creeper in the head with her sidearm. Not letting go of the girl's arm, he turned back to her after the bullet was expelled from his ugly face, a circular hole marring the space between his eyes. Slapping the gun out of her hand, the creepy, fake priest grinned a smile full of sharp teeth as he began to rub the unfortunate woman's large breasts roughly. Now, if the man was a whole lot less creepy and a lot, Danny couldn't help but think he'd have to get quite a few surgeries done, more attractive, things would at least be a tiny margin more tolerable. With the way he was, however, it was just adding major insult to injury for the gorgeous, young woman that was far out of the guy's league.

The blue eyed police girl screeched, "No!" loudly as the man reached between her slender legs and started to palm her crotch and finger her through her navy blue pants.

Danny, wondering just how many corpses he'd have to take on before they were all gone, continued to furiously rend the heads from the walking dead with his silver blade. He wanted to help the woman, but approaching the mad man now while all the moving dead people, all of which carrying a variety of different guns, wasn't a good idea. Danny wanted nothing more than to rip the man's head from his shoulders, but doing so would give himself away to an enemy that he didn't know the abilities of. The fake priest already revealed the capability of high speed healing, there wasn't any way to tell what other abilities he had.

Finishing off the last of the walking corpses, undead children that Danny had put off taking out because hurting kids was something that he abhorred, he heard someone call out to the phony holy man.

"Hold it," a shadowed figure in the light of the moon ordered with a warning in his tone, "Youngsters, nothing more than the town delinquents, have become so very common. Whatever happened to upholding morals, the people of today don't seem to have any," the figure continued as they walked into sight, showing themselves to be a tall, young, red-clad man.

The tall man wore a red trench coat that was buttoned at the collar and a large, floppy fedora upon his raven haired head. From what else that could be seen were orange tinted glasses that sat on the bridge of his sharply pointed, pale white nose and brown, almost black, riding boots on his seemingly thin feet. The features that drew the most attention though were his pristine white gloves and the glowing red markings that adorned them along with a large, mostly silver handgun that he wielded in his left hand.

The bogus vicar turned to face the man in red quickly, asking rudely, "And you are? Some backwater nitwit with horrible timing?"

Danny kneeled on a thickly vegetated branch in an enormous tree as the man in red replied, smiling in amusement and obviously just humoring him, "Alucard is my name. I am an agent of a secret service called Hellsing. I am a hitman of sorts for those of your ilk."

The phony holy man chuckled and let go of the girl in his left hand, dropping her to the ground, as he hunched over and raised his right arm, even with his shoulder, and snapped his fingers saying, "Kill him."

The fraudulent vicar was confused when nothing happened to Alucard. He had been waiting for his ghouls to shoot him, but no shots had been fired. Looking around himself; he found a clearing empty of his undead slaves, though their guns still littered the ground.

Seeing none of his slaves around him; the phony priest sputtered, "What! Where are all my ghouls! They were all here mere moments ago!"

Alucard chuckled then tilted his head and questioned him, "Ghouls, what ghouls? There wasn't a single undead servant to be seen when I arrived."

Hearing this question and seeing the police girl had successfully crawled away from the psychotic vampire priest and was currently running away into the forest while he was distracted, Danny decided that he'd enter the fray and give the mad man something to fear.

"That would be my doing," he admitted as he jumped off the tree branch, his silver guns, knives and pins glowed in the moonlight and the red pieces of fabric attached to his shoulders flowed through the air behind him, looking like black wings in the darkness.

Taking one look at Danny and dismissing his weapons as toys, the fake priest laughed, "You! You took care of my ghouls, a collection of an entire town, young child? I doubt such a beautiful, young girl such as yourself could do anything in the ways of battle, especially with your fragile figure and long, well taken care of hair. You look more like a porcelain doll to be placed on a decorative pedestal than any sort of soldier. I'll have my fun with you and the police woman once I'm through with the man in red."

Now livid beyond belief, Danny watched as the phony vicar turned his back on him and faced Alucard; something he should have never done in the face of an angry Ghost King as his words had poured gasoline on Danny's embers of fury and turned them into a raging inferno. Having been mistaken for being of the opposite gender before, he wasn't fazed by being addressed as a girl, it didn't bother him. What pissed him off was that he had the gall to dismiss him so rudely after promising to molest him alongside the blonde woman. Flicking the blood off his dagger and sheathing it, he ripped a silver handgun, a fairly large one, out of a holster on the left side of his chest that covered his ribs; Danny shot the psychotic rapist in the back of his knees, sending him face first into the dirt at Alucard's feet.

"Listen here you disgusting fuckbag, I'm going to beat the shit out of you. Once on the threshold between life and death, I'm going to hold you there for as long as possible. Then, finally, when you won't last much longer, I'm going to slowly, very slowly mind you, drive one of my silver knives through your six limbs as well as the black organ in your chest that you call a heart," Danny promised in a whisper as he walked toward the downed man.

Turning over and sitting up, the fake holy man screamed, "Foolish child! I'm a vampire, I'm already dead! I'm not some fragile human like yourself, I'm not going to be killed so easily!"

Danny stopped, his handgun aimed at the phony priest's chest, and replied, "Oh? I can be rougher with you, blood sucker, huh? Let's see if you're any stronger than the last vampire I dealt with," a blood chilling smile split his face and the look in his eyes became much more feral, "I must say, this is quite a treat to have on my first night here in England. I was going to go easy on you because I had thought you were just a human, but now that I know that you aren't I can be as merciless as I please!"

Danny began walking toward the now terrified looking vampire again. The light of the moon reflecting off of Danny's eyes, teeth and pins, seeming to make his smile brighter and his eyes glow. His pins caught Alucard's attention, but he said nothing and watched Danny continue on. The scared vampire tried crawling backwards, only to get kicked forwards once more by the grinning man as he chuckled through his sadistic smile in amusement. Alucard was enjoying the fear that the fake vicar was emitting and he wasn't going to ruin his free show. He watched as the seemingly young child began to literally rip into the vampire priest.

Picking up the crippled vampire, Danny threw him headlong into a nearby tree. Taking the man's head into his left hand while holding his gun in his right, he smashed the vampire's face into the tree's bark. Blood spurted and fell into the grass from the fake vicar's nose. Not giving the vampire time to retaliate, Danny viciously scraped the man's face down the trunk of the tree. Flesh ripped and stuck to the tree and blood streamed down the vampire's now skinless face as he screamed in agony. Picking up the shrieking man, Danny kicked him in the spine, listening to the wet snap in satisfaction.

The beating continued with the formerly cocky vampire receiving several knives in his arms and chest. Pinned to the ground with daggers in his legs and arm, the sobbing creature could do nothing as the boy aimed for his crotch, head and chest, not particularly in that order. He howled when silver knifes pierced his left eye and loins, then he burst into ash as the last knife was slowly but surely plunged into his heart through his sternum.

"Well, now he's gone, no longer able to cause anyone any more pain. Though, it is going to be a while before the foul stench of his blood out of my clothes completely," Danny complained quietly, "I wonder if the blonde woman has gotten to safety by now," he finished out loud.

Alucard gave him his answer as he stood up completely from the tree he had leaned on while Danny beat on the vampire priest, "The police girl should be with the other humans by now, seeing as it has been around and hour since I got here. As for your job on the fake priest vampire, I must say that you did quite a number on him. I haven't seen something like that for a long time, it was quite a show to watch. You're quite strong for a little girl and definitely an expert with knives," he complimented, only to find that Danny was staring at him blankly.

Alucard tried to look into Danny's mind to see what the blank look was about, but was swiftly greeted with a mental wall. Danny glared at Alucard lightly in annoyance before picking up his silver knives and wiping the blood off of them with a small piece of black cloth he took out of his bag, placing them in their proper sheaths and his gun in its holster when he finished. Danny had felt Alucard's attempt at intruding into his mind and had quickly closed off his thoughts, they were to be known to only himself unless he voiced them.

"You're going to request that I come with you for questioning, aren't you? I've seen the vampire and I heard you introduce yourself to the damn bastard. I hold no doubt that fourteen year olds that can defeat a vampire and a town's worth of their undead slaves come around very often." Danny guessed with a sarcastic tone in his voice; he was familiar with the practice after all, many organizations had done so in the beginning of his hero years to figure out just what his motives were.

"Hm, yes, I am required to take anyone who has viewed Hellsing activities to my master. Sir Hellsing will decide what is to be done. My master is bound to be livid, however, because the sun will rise in two hours. I was to take care of the vampire as quickly as possible, but seeing you beat that upstart punk down a few pegs, though they were more like cliffs, was a treat I couldn't resist," Alucard explained while chuckling and studying the boy next to him.

"So… we'll be walking slowly to aggravate them even more, right?" Danny asked with an amused look on his blood spattered face, a smirk curling his lips.

"Correct, that is precisely what we'll be doing," Alucard responded, a grin to match Danny's dancing over his face as he began walking, Danny following beside him.

The walk to the operations center started silently, neither Danny nor Alucard breathed a single word to each other. The two males, one of which thinking the other was the opposite, simply studied one another out of their peripherals under the light of the full moon. Alucard glancing at the crosses that decorated Danny's blood stained clothes and inwardly sneered, wondering why someone as young looking as the child beside him would wear the catholic cross for all to see. It reminded him all too much of himself during his childhood to be comfortable. While Alucard thought this, Danny remembered Alucard's smile and how it was filled with sharp fangs, how his skin was paler than his own white skin like the phony priest vampire's had been and his eyes that glowed ruby in the luminescent moonlight. It didn't take long for Danny to conclude that Alucard was a vampire.

Deciding to confirm his suspicions, Danny turned his head to Alucard and questioned him, "Alucard, you're a vampire, correct?"

Looking down at him, Alucard gave Danny an enormous smirk and answered with curiosity in his smooth voice, "Yes, child, I am. You've figured that much out, yet, you haven't run from me nor have you attempted to attack me. I am curious as to why you weren't afraid of the vampire priest when he announced his undead status and why you are still relaxed in my presence even after finding out what I am. Young children such as yourself would normally freeze or start screaming in fear while they run away. Yet, here you are, walking beside me casually as we talk. I'd like to know why you are so unafraid in the face of potential danger."

"You've yet to give me a reason to fear you. You haven't done anything to me and you haven't done anything that I haven't seen before. I'm a hunter of the supernatural, I risk myself to keep those who are ignorant of the truth safe. There truly isn't much that I haven't seen before. Ghosts, vampires, werewolves, you name it, I've seen it and fought it. You'd have to throw a whole lot in my direction to make me scared of anything, as I'm passed the point of getting surprised. This reason explains why I am unafraid of you and my relaxed state," Danny clarified, looking up at Alucard with a calm air and a small smile on his face.

"As for why I wasn't horrified by the fake priest vampire, it is both because I wasn't surprised and because I was angry. I have an intense hatred for rapists, something that I won't go into right now and don't intend to ever tell anyone about. It's not something I like remembering at all. I had snapped out of anger, seeing the bastard touch that unfortunate woman so crudely, had you not come when you did I would have been well on my way to painting the rest of the trees with his disgusting blood. That anger tends to aid in strenuous endeavors, adding to the strength I already have thanks to the hunting I do. It would have been much harder to pick him up as effortlessly as I did without my natural strength. I always train and try to spar with as many people as are willing, though not many have volunteered in quite a while. They don't seem to like getting their asses handed back to them on a silver platter too much. I do it because I don't ever want to be in a situation where I'd be too weak when I could easily overtake and surprise them. In this business, being weak, in both body and mind, is fatal and will without a doubt lead to death. After all, one can never be too sure about another's preferences until they are put in front of oneself. In the beginning, I had been caught by my adversaries several times, if I hadn't been as smart or as strong in mind and body as I was I would have definitely been murdered by now. Murdered because they loathed my family for some reason or another," Danny now looked at the bright moon with a sad yet angry face as Alucard listened to him, a stoic look on his own face.

Recalling how both the mad vampire and Alucard had mistaken him for female as he and the man next to him continued trudging down the forest trail, Danny decided that he'd make a game out of it. Just to see how long it took for people to find out that he was actually the opposite. He knew that if he cut his hair he'd look more like a boy, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He had grown it out after Jazz died, to honor her. Jazz's hair had been her pride and after seeing a rabid werewolf tear all of the long, red strands from her bleeding scalp as it ripped her innards out, Danny, not having anything else to remember her by, began to grow his hair out for her. Jazz's hair, beautiful auburn tresses that seemed to turn into flames in the sunlight, was the first thing people noticed when people met her. Many recognized her because of it and it became her second favorite thing, Danny taking first place in her eyes. Her bright, indigo eyes were only second in line to her hair, but captured everyone that looked into them in a trance none the less. That night, the night she had been killed, was one of the many that still haunted him in his sleep and often left him waking in tears. They had been closer than many siblings normally were, often neglected by their parents in favor of them getting their work done.

There was another reason to him letting his hair grow out too, though it wasn't as important to him. It was a show of skill saying that if anyone were to try to use his hair against him, he was capable enough that they would fail in their endeavors.

Danny continued casually, "I just realized, I know your name, but you don't know mine. My name is Daniel, Daniel James Fenton-Nightingale to be exact, but since that's a mouth full I tend to stick with, "Danny." Childish, yes, I know, but it's what I'm most comfortable with. It's simple and easy to remember as well as being hard to spell incorrectly," noticing a rather furious tall woman with long blonde hair wearing an olive green suit at the end of the forest trail, Danny stopped then continued shuffling on after commenting, "You really were accurate in saying that your master would be livid, if my guess that the blue eyed woman in the suit and glasses is who you were talking about is correct."

Alucard bared his teeth in a wide grin, watching as his master paced the width of the entrance to the forest and mumbled expletives, "Your assumption is indeed correct, that woman is my master."

Walking slightly behind Alucard as they approached the irritated blonde in the fancy suit, Danny saw an elderly man standing not far from her. The man was talking to one of the soldiers, one of high rank judging from the decorations on his uniform. The man, a butler by the look of his prim and proper attire, turned to the bespectacled woman and whispered something in her ear. The woman calmed down as the butler stepped away and stood to her left when she ceased her pacing, finally looking at the red clothed duo. Alucard in his large, red coat and Danny in his blood soaked outfit, the crosses caked in blood and unseen in the darkness of the night. Upon seeing Alucard, the blue eyed lady went to yell at him, her face twisted into a scowl. After seeing Danny, however, she froze in surprise. Danny and Alucard closed the distance between themselves and the woman with her shocked butler.

The elderly butler, staring at Danny in shock, turned to Alucard and spoke, "Alucard, who is this young child and why is she covered in blood?"

Alucard chuckled at the old butler, smirking at the man with amusement coloring his deep voice, "Well, Walter, I do believe the child can speak. You should ask and receive the answer for yourself."

The butler, Walter, and the lady in the suit turned to the blood covered boy with questioning gazes and Alucard looked down at him, waiting to hear what he had to say. Danny stared back at them blankly then sighed.

"My name is Daniel James Fenton-Nightingale and I'm a hunter of creatures that go bump in the night from the United States. However, that being said, don't assume that I'm an agent of any government organization or any particular official in any governing office. I came here of my own accord, the reason being that the usual entities that I tend to trade blows with have taken to avoiding me as if I were the plague, forcing me to find other beings that were making nuisances of themselves to hunt. Here, in England, I stumbled upon vampires, night terrors that stuck to the major cities in my country. Having a disposition against loud and smog ridden, tightly crowded spaces, I purposefully chose England to be my new home, seeing as I have no reason to stay in the states," Danny explained then continued, noticing that groups of soldiers from Hellsing had stopped and were listening in as they packed their gear and getting ready to leave, "As for why I'm covered from my head to my toes in blood, well, to make things short; I completely and utterly pulverized the vampire that you sent Alucard out to kill. I shot him in the legs so he wouldn't be able to run, with silver bullets so he wouldn't be able to heal as quickly as he normally would. What happened afterwards was simply, pardon my foul language, me beating the ever living shit out of him. Now, normally I'd just kill the enemy to get it over with, but the bastard made ghouls out of children and going off of what he said, the only way a ghoul can come into being is by a vampire drinking the blood of a non-virgin. If that doesn't point out what happened to the kids, I don't know what does."

Danny sighed again as he went on, listening to the soldiers whispers while the two men and one woman listened to him, "When I finally came to the conclusion of just what he'd done, I was too livid to make things quick, which is part of the reason Alucard was so late in getting back to you. In the end, I took one of my knives and pierced him in the heart, making sure to take my sweet time in doing so. That is why I'm drenched in the blood of that disgusting vampire pig."

Danny told the truth, though he hadn't done it in this world. Long before he'd left his dimension, his adversaries had stopped pursuing him, tired of being beaten and sent back to the Ghost Zone time and again only to repeat the cycle every time. They had realized that he had gotten too strong and he wasn't going to slip in his defense; they had realized that approaching him with hostile intentions was borderline suicidal. They couldn't do anything against him when he became King, he was their ruler and much too strong to oppose. Because he was so strong, they had taken to avoiding him, afraid that he'd turn out like Pariah Dark, their previous King. He had to find something else to fight in order to fulfill his obsession. To protect life; that was his obsession, whether they be his sister, friends, or complete strangers, it didn't matter who. He'd gone against many different creatures in his search, including vampires, even though they didn't seem to be the same kind as the ones in the world that he currently resided in, expanding his range. It had started with his sister and friends, going to his town, then his country and continent and finally the entire earth when he turned thirty-seven.

A young soldier, not very high in rank, shouted, "There isn't any need to lie, little girl. It's more likely that Big Red killed him and you got splattered with flying blood," some other younger, lower ranked soldiers nodded while higher ranked, older soldiers frowned at them in disapproval as Danny faced the soldier that spoke out.

Staring blankly at the young man as he began to clap his hands loudly in the quickly quieting area; Danny spoke sarcastically, "Congratulations, young sir, you have absolutely _stunned_ me with your _brilliant_ intelligence. I'm going to ask you to kindly _shut up _so the rest of us don't lose anymore brain cells, _thanks_. Now, I hope you listen to what I'm going to explain next because I'm not going to repeat myself. Hearing your comment, you speak as if you were there with Alucard and I. How could you possibly know what happened when you weren't there, Alucard or I would have seen you if you had been. Saying what you did; you've indirectly called me a liar, something that I'm not, in any way shape or form. Lying is something done by people with something to hide, those who wish to make fun of others or harm them in some way or people who wish to steal something from another. I do not tell lies, I have spoken half-truths most definitely, but never an out-right lie. Even if I had uttered a single lie, Alucard or the gentleman next to Sir Hellsing would have pointed it out if she hadn't noticed it herself. So, tell me, what do you get out of calling me a liar?" Danny looked at the rookie with a desolate, lonely stare, "I have no secrets to keep or hide, should anyone ask something of me, I will do my best to answer it. Also, not only have you called me a liar, but you've also implied that Alucard is one as well; he witnessed me do what I said I did. Judging from the feeling of his powerful presence, that isn't exactly the wisest nor smartest thing to do while you're in the same vicinity as him," he plastered a cocky smile on his face, "Again I congratulate you, you bumbling nitwit, for potentially screwing yourself over."

The young soldier, with his jaw slack, paled and audibly gulped when he looked to the tall, red clad vampire, only to be met with a large grin, filled with very sharp teeth, on the man's face and condescending, red eyes glaring into his own. The other relatively new soldiers gawked at Danny, having not expected that he'd react so calmly, the veterans laughing at their shocked faces and Danny's rebuke. Disregarding the soldiers once more, Danny turned back to Alucard, Walter and Sir Hellsing. Glancing at their faces, he found amusement in their eyes and smirks dancing across their lips.

"That was quite a response you gave, it stunned my rookie soldiers silent. I must also commend you for your sarcasm, it was top notch," the Hellsing director mused, tendrils of thigh length, platinum blonde hair falling from her shoulder as she looked down at the boy.

"Ah, thank you, I do try to give my best at everything I do, I aim to please after all," Danny smiled then said, "Sir Hellsing, I have given my name, but I have yet to learn yours. Alucard addressed the gentleman beside you as Walter when we approached the two of you earlier, but he didn't say your name. I ask of you, may I have the honor of hearing the name of such a gorgeous woman?" he requested, bowing to the woman in respect.

Sir Hellsing was shocked for a few moments, but obliged him with her name, the two older looking men still staring at Danny in surprise, "Yes, you may, my name is Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, leader of the Hellsing organization. It is quite a pleasure, and surprise, to meet a young man with such exquisite manners."

"My sister would have nothing less, she taught me everything she could," Danny told her with sadness in his soft voice.

"Your sister? Shouldn't your parents be the ones to teach you manners? You mentioned earlier that you had no reason to stay in the States; what happened to your parents?" Integra asked cautiously, not wanting to upset him if the topic was a sore one, while Alucard and Walter spared a quick glance to one another.

Danny flinched slightly, old pains flaring in his chest, and turned his head away from the three adults with his bangs covering his eyes, mumbling just loud enough for them to hear him clearly, "I don't want to talk about them, not now, not ever. Please, don't bring them up again," then, after plastering a stoic look onto his face, asked, "The police woman we saved is somewhere here, right? She knows that vampires are real now, as well as the existence of your organization. It wouldn't be a good thing if such information was leaked. What's going to happen to her?"

Integra replied, starting off in an apologetic tone, "Yes, the only survivor is here being treated for severe shock. She will be transferred to work for my agency as soon as possible once we get back to headquarters. This begs the question, where are you going after this? Do you have a place to stay?"

In his peripheral view, Danny saw Alucard give a grin that nearly split his face in two and Walter let a small, mysterious smile grace his lips as he as he stuck his hand out for the tall woman to shake, then realized that his hands still bore dark, now flaking, blood on them.

Putting his hand down, he laughed lightly, "On second thought, I should get cleaned up before we shake hands. Mine are still lathered in flaking blood and I'd hate to get it all over your clean gloves."

Integra chuckled as she turned around and started walking toward a black helicopter with a symbol on the side, a shield colored in orange, red and yellow, "How considerate of you. Yes, we'll shake hands, after you've cleaned, at the manor. Walter, Alucard, come along now. We'll be taking a helicopter; I hope you don't mind heights or you'll be in for a long ride."

* * *

A/N ~ Aright, people! 415 views and 310 visiters just for the first chapter! It's amazing, considering that TWC has only gotten 1,189 views and 137 visiters with it's six chapters. I was starting to think that my writing style was wrong or something. Please, don't be shy about leaving a review, I'd love to hear what my readers think. On a scale of one to ten, how good or bad is my writing? TWC has twelve reviews, but this one doesn't have any. Which is quite saddening, because people seem to like this one more, even if I did only just put up the first chapter. Also, I've put up a poll for whether I should make Seras a vampire or not, go check it out and vote if you can.

R&amp;R, give comments, drop a tip or just plain fan over either series, anything goes so long as it's legible. Though I will ask everyone to not use text speak, as I don't text, it's confusing for me to read. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
